Jaded
by Ishbu girl
Summary: Sequel to Fate's Dirty Tricks. Tells about Luke and Mara's relationship after their child is born. Also tells about the young Skywalker's first few months of life.
1. The Babysitter

Jaded

Ch. 1-

Luke bounced Addeline up in his arms, giving Mara a break from holding the infant. She was already five months old, and it seemed that time just flew by so quickly. Mara kissed his cheek and smiled gratefully before turning and leaving for a meeting with Talon Karrde. So Luke was left alone with his daughter, for really the first time it seemed.

He was teaching his old students today, practicing their skills, mostly combat. Tionne and Kam Solusar were laughing at something when Luke walked into the training room. Gavin Darklighter and Tycho were simply sitting silently in thought, while Corran was meditating. They all looked up however, when their master stepped in, but a surprised look lfted their features when they saw the baby in his arms.

" What? Mara had a meeting that suddenly came up and we couldn't find a babysitter." Tionne stepped forward and smiled at the baby, taking her from Luke's arms without asking.

" Hello sweety. You're just getting cuter every time I see you. I can't believe your daddy brought you to a lightsaber practice. I swear Luke you're as bad as Kam." Kam protested but Tionne ignored him, instead glaring at Luke.

" It's not like I'm going to be fighting with a baby in my arms. I'm just instructing you from the side." Tionne looked down at the child snuggling in her arms. Addeline then buried her face in the Jedi's chest, signaling she was hungry.

" Sweety, don't do that. I'm not your mommy.", she looked at Luke and handed him back his daughter, a strange look on her face.

" She's hungry, feed her before she tries to nurse on me again." Luke grabbed his daughter and headed back to his office where the diaper bag was located, containing several bottles. He quickly snatched one and walked back into the training room, trying to balance Addeline as he fed her.

" Ok, everyone get into your fighting stance, and observe your opponent, taking in their details. This will help you discover their weaknesses. Oh shoot, it's an uneven number. Um I guess you'll just have to switch partners every ten minutes." After ten minutes passed, Corran was having trouble with his turn, so Luke handed Addeline to Tycho and stepped forward to help his student.

Kam took her from his friends arms and laughed.

" Here, I think I probably know a little more about baby girls than you do Tycho. Plus you don't hold a baby out in front of you as though it had the plague." Kam grabbed a burping towel from the newly relocated diaper bag and put it on his shoulder, setting her against it while patting her back gently.

Han Solo stepped in a few minutes later, grinning his famous Solo grin. He leaned against the wall, waiting for his brother-in-law to notice he was there. After Luke was finished with Corran, he finally spotted his friend and walked over towards him.

" Han, what are you doing here?"

" I came to steal my neice for the day. I want bonding time with her, teach her all the tricks to get out of a sticky situation. Tell her all of our stories. Plus Leia would kill me if I passed up an opportunity to bring home a baby." Luke just shook his head in disbelief, happy that someone could take Addeline for the day. Han picked up the baby bag and then walked over to Kam with out stretched arms.

" Oh yes, you'd prefer to be with your handsome and sexy uncle any day prefered to your icky daddy." Luke frowned as Han spoke in a theatrical voice to his daughter.

" I'm sure your children think those same exact words." Luke said sarcastically. Han made a rude gesture with his hand at him, smirking as he left the room. The day was indeed strange.

**A/N: So, whaddya think? I know it's not that long of a chap. Please forgive me, I was away since Friday, and my muse likes to run away on long journeys sometimes. Got any questions, just ask. It could be about anything, though if you start sending me questions like what color underwear am wearin, I just might not answer. ; P**

**Lots-O-Love**

**Ishbu girl**


	2. Swamped With Work

**A/N: Oh goody, I got weird questions.**

**Mara-look-alike: Luke is wearing black cotton boxers with lightsabers all over it. lol. And you thought you had me beat! lol**

**Jessa Faerie: I am wearing boys boxers that have super heroes all over them, of which I got on the marked down rack at Target for like $ 1:50. They're really comfy! And as for my muse, I have a shock collar on her so she doesn't get away too far. Good luck with the naked muse and sheet thing going on.**

Luke was cooking dinner when Mara got home from her meeting. He had let his students out of class early and decided to just come back to their apartment. She stepped in and smiled at him, placing her comlink on the counter.

" Mmm, what smells so good?" she asked as she tried to get a better look of what was n the pot.

" Bantha stew. My Aunt Beru used to make this all the time. It was my favorite food when I was little." He leaned down and kissed her warmly, before turning back to the food.

" So Luke, where is our daughter?" Mara questioned with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She obviousley knew already that the baby girl was not in the apartment. Luke stirred the stew slowly, watching it sizzle over the flame of the stove.

" Han and Leia have her. I need to call them when I'm ready for them to bring her over." Mara smiled slyly and a mischievious glint shined brightly in her green eyes. She gripped the front of the Jedi Master's robes and pulled him towards where she sat ontop of the kitchen counter. Using the Force, she levitated the spoon out of his hands and set it gently on the stove beside the stew. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his, kissing him wildly until he had had enough. He slid her bottom off of the kitchen counter and held her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mara laughed as he found the ticklish spot on her neck and began to trace it in light kisses. They somehow made it to the bedroom in a blind haze, and fell onto the bed in a heap.

" Luke! I can't pull off my shirt if you keep kissing my neck." she laughed out as he continuousley kissed her. Finally he gave her the space she needed to pull off her shirt. As he unbuttoned his black shirt, while she tries to get off her pants, the comlink beside the bed began to chirp. Luke sighed in annoyance and answered it, realizing instantly that it was his brother-in-law.

" Luke? Hey I thought you had forgotten to call me." Luke rolled onto his back, and Mara crawled up beside him, looking crestfallen.

" Yeah man, I'm sorry. Mara and I are both swamped with work. I swear, I thk we'll be lucky if the two of us put together have eight hours of sleep. Could you do me a favor and watch Addeline for the night?" Mara had to surpress a giggle at his words and the way he used them. Han hadn't seemed to have caught on, instead sounding thrilled.

" Sure, it's no problem at all. It's nice for Anakin to actually have someone close to his own age to play with. It keeps him from getting into too much trouble, or getting too fussy. Well, I won't keep you from your work any longer. So see you tomorow." Luke turned off the comlink and through it to the ground, rolling over to continue what they had started.

A/N: I'm sorry this chap was so short. I just wanted to make a little peice about Luke and Mara's current relationship, especially since their both new parents. I hoped that you liked it. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
